


Bloqueio criativo

by Aislyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloqueio Criativo, Drama, Escritor, Livro, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi, bloqueio, comedia, personagem criando vida
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: Um escritor e um bloqueio criativo são quase sinônimos. Pode-se contar nos dedos de uma mão os que nunca tiveram esse problema. E, caso os encontre, sempre há outras dificuldades como desenvolver título, sinopse e personagens. Esse era o caso de Arata-sensei, que teve que lidar com personagens criando vida e contestando suas decisões.
Relationships: Escritor x personagem





	Bloqueio criativo

As palavras eram digitadas rapidamente, mas os dedos nem sempre acompanhavam as ideias e era preciso repetir a frase na cabeça para então digitar de novo, por vezes perdendo algumas expressões no meio do caminho. Já era a terceira vez que revisava aquele capítulo, mas ainda não parecia bom. Faltava alguma coisa! Ele só não tinha certeza do que, mas estava fazendo o melhor que podia.

– Certo… acho que agora está bom. – declarou Izumi, salvando o arquivo e virando o notebook para sua revisora fazer uma leitura rápida.

Kojima trabalhava consigo há pelo menos três anos e não poderia ter pedido alguém melhor. A moça era bastante esforçada, gentil e sempre saía de seu caminho para ir até sua casa pegar o material para revisão ou levar alguma coisa que precisava; desde comida até alguém para arrumar um cano quebrado. Por outro lado, quando se tratava de suas histórias, ela não media as palavras, sendo sincera em todas as suas críticas.

– Arata-sensei… – Kojima virou o notebook de volta, suspirando fundo antes de encará-lo com pena – Essa cena ainda não está boa. Está bonita, gostei da descrição do ambiente, mas o personagem… – levantando-se do sofá e contornando a mesa de centro, ela sentou ao lado do escritor, apontando alguns trechos em particular – Ele precisa de um motivo mais plausível e menos forçado. Essa parte aqui também, está vago. Não tenho vontade de me jogar na cena enquanto leio, entende?

– Hmm… acho que sim… Vou reescrever. Ou talvez mudar a forma como estou narrando seja melhor. – Hayato entendia o que ela queria dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia como fazer.

Algumas vezes era muito difícil transformar o pensamento em palavras.

O primeiro romance de Arata foi um sucesso. Mesmo para um escritor novato que conseguiu ser publicado, estar entre os mais vendidos não era para qualquer um. Após essa guinada em sua carreira, alguns pequenos contos de fantasia foram lançados e igualmente bem vendidos. Meses depois a editora sugeriu que fizesse outro romance e o começo foi como o esperado; o resumo e o primeiro capítulo que enviou foram muito promissores. Contudo, mal havia chegado na metade da história e Izumi parecia ter perdido o rumo.

– Arata-sensei, por que não sai um pouco para espairecer? Isso pode te ajudar. Ver lugares novos, conhecer pessoas, rever velhos amigos… isso pode te ajudar a distrair e refrescar as ideias.

– Eu não preciso me distrair, pelo contrário, seria bom conseguir focar na história. Nem eu estou gostando muito do resultado.

– Por isso estou recomendando um passeio. Sair um pouco desse ambiente fechado pode te fazer bem, respirar ar puro.

Hayato sorriu sem graça, negando a oferta. Por que devia sair? Tudo o que precisava estava ali, bem à sua frente e a um clique de distância. Seu material de trabalho no computador, assim como sites de venda online; fossem roupas ou comida, podia pedir tudo o que precisava pela internet, sem precisar sair de casa. E, em último caso, se a entrega não fosse possível, sabia que podia contar com sua revisora para buscar e entregar.

– Pense na minha sugestão, vai te fazer bem. – Kojima se levantou novamente, recolhendo seu material de trabalho e a bolsa, caminhando para a saída e sendo seguida de perto pelo escritor – Eu volto no fim da semana para discutirmos o que conseguir escrever nesse período, ok? Se precisar de alguma coisa, me avise.

– Certo, eu aviso. Espero ter algo bom pra te entregar. Até mais.

Izumi trancou a porta, bagunçando os cabelos castanho-avermelhados enquanto soltava um longo suspiro, notando o quanto eles estavam precisando de um corte. Quando começou o projeto, seu cabelo estava na altura da nuca e agora os fios roçavam em seus ombros.

Caminhou de volta para sua mesa de trabalho, se acomodando em seu lugar e pegando os papéis com as ideias e notas que havia feito quando escolheu o projeto. Tudo parecia seguir conforme o planejado, mas alguma coisa no enredo inicial o incomodava…

Massageou os ombros e nunca, a seguir esticando os braços num rápido alongamento antes de pegar o capítulo todo para reler. Precisava saber onde estava errando e corrigir, para então seguir em frente. Entretanto, quanto mais Izumi lia, menos a cena fazia sentido em sua cabeça. Estava se distraindo com nada em particular, precisando recomeçar o parágrafo.

Fechou o notebook com um gesto rápido, se levantando e caminhando até a cozinha. Um café e algum lanche, era isso que precisava! Não ia conseguir focar na história de estômago vazio. Ligou o rádio enquanto esquentava a água, cantarolando baixinho a música que tocava. Kojima disse que a história estava sem sentimentos… anteriormente ela disse que estava rasa, que o personagem não parecia sentir de verdade aquilo que estava declarando. Na primeira vez que escreveu a cena, recebeu um olhar no mínimo curioso, como se ela tivesse dúvidas que aquilo realmente foi escrito por ele. Kojima disse que era uma abordagem interessante, mas seu olhar dizia que era estranho e não teria futuro.

Voltou para a sala quando a bebida já estava pela metade, decidido a tentar mais uma vez. Ele não podia desistir diante do primeiro empecilho. Releu o parágrafo, trocando algumas palavras e acrescentando outras, mudando o ponto de vista da cena, para então ler de novo, esperando que alguma coisa fizesse sentido.

– Não era pra ficar assim… – choramingou em desespero, pensando em talvez reescrever todo o capítulo e não só aquela cena.

– Realmente, está uma bela merda. Por que me fez tão fútil? – a voz veio do sofá atrás de si, obrigando Izumi a se virar para ver quem falava consigo.

Um rapaz aparentemente alto e de cabelos ruivos espetados ocupava o assento do meio, encarando-o curioso.

O berro de Hayato foi tão alto que seu visitante tinha quase certeza que o prédio inteiro ouviu. Em um momento o escritor estava sentado no chão, na frente da mesa de centro e no outro estava do outro lado do cômodo, ameaçando-o com a caneca.


End file.
